Naruto Sails the Grand Line
by blackangel375
Summary: Naruto stared out into the ocean one day and wondered what was beyond the borders that seperated him, and the rest of the world. But when a man gives Naruto a boat after a fight in front of the ramen shop, his hope's go up. A naruto/One Piece adventure
1. It's off to the world

The waves rustled under Naruto's feet as he stood proudly on the coastline. He looked out and wondered to himself " I wonder what's out there. I wonder if there really are giant sea monsters or evil whales with marks on their head. I want to really see that one day. I want to see it all." Naruto looked at the sunset fading before him. And in no time at all, the sun tripped over the edge of the world and fell. Darkness shrouded the ocean and where he stood.

Naruto was staring even in the nightfall and as he gave a smirk of satisfaction that he _will_ see this one day, and just as fast as his smirk appeared on his face, he bounced away leaving two feet marks where he stood with rugged bumps repeatedly lining the two marks. As he headed home through the forest, he ran into one of his best friends Ashe. Ashe has declined a contract allowing into the anime "Naruto" and did not appear or was mentioned in the anime.

"Hey naruto" Ashe said. What's on your mind this time?"

"I want to see the world" naruto replied

Ashe took this in shock." The world? But that would mean crossing the borders of this world into another. And another. And another. And there are many dangers of the sea like giant sea animals and Mammals the size of the Hokage monument!!!"

" I don't care. When I finish my mission as a shinobi, I will make a sturdy boat and see the world! I even heard of rumors as far as the grand line with the best treasure in the world!" naruto said

"Okay, that's a big commitment. But you aren't going to be able to do it alone." Ashe said.

" What?!" naruto replied." You're going to come with me?"

"Yeah, sure. That sounds like a good idea. You know, to see the world. I've always wondered what's on the borders." Ashe said. It was getting dark and Ashe could only see the outline of naruto's face. "Well, see ya."

"You too." Naruto said. He then dashed off back to the village. However, he was alone. Where was Ashe going? Naruto looked back and saw a split second of Ashe jumping through the heavy bushes leading to the banks of the ocean.

Standing in the same place where Naruto's footmarks were, Ashe lay, relaxed and taken aback by the ocean breeze, staring out into the vast unknown.

" Was it the right decision to say yes to Naruto. " Ashe thought. "That could mean certain death. Am I really willing to put my life on the line to help a best friend in need? It is rude to say no but what then. I'm gonna go back to my other life? Yeah right. I can't go back to that life. No. I'm going to go." Ashe then stood up looking proud, and then shattered to tears.

"What am I going to do?" he whispered to himself. "Should I really follow through with this? No. I made a commitment to a friend." That's when Ashe stood up again. "I can do this myself." And reluctantly, Ash controlled his legs to move back to the forest. With each step, her control for her legs grew greater into her control and she dashed back to the village.



"C'mon Kakashi sensei, why not. I want to do it and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Naruto argued.

"Well naruto, ramen is fattening and you haven't been eating your vegetables." Kakashi replied. Naruto gave up and slowly walked away from the ramen shop. BAM! He dashed straight back but kakashi stopped him directly in front of him and stuck out his palm. Which Naruto rammed headlong into. What an idiot. Blood dripped slowly down the left side of his mouth and the salty-irony taste of it filled his mouth.

" What the Hell?" naruto shouted. And just as he would say something else, a man about 5 feet 5 inches came out and asked them

" Could you take this someplace else? A man with blood in his mouth lying on the floor next to a man with balled-up fists doesn't look good for business. You're driving my customers away." Said the man.

"Ugh naruto, do you always have to pull stunts like this? This sort of thing wouldn't happen if you're a controlled ninj-"

That got Naruto to a blaze red-hot with anger. "Control? CONTROL?!! I have a nine-tailed demon inside me and I can't even separate yellow from red chakra. Yellow being my chakra." Naruto yelled. Kakashi made a swift motion with his hand and both of them were bathed in an eerie colored smoke and reappeared in the forest.

"by the way, Sensei?" naruto asked. Kakashi looked down at him. " I want to build a boat. Not a normal kind boat, but a pirate ship boat. I want to see the grand line and collect the treasure that many have tried to get, but failed.". that got Kakashi's attention. He raised an eyebrow in interest. "Well you won't have to. I have a very stupid friend who accidentally bought 2 pirate ships. Maybe we can get one from him. Hell, we can make this into a mission. I'll bring Sakura and Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Awesome." Naruto said and they trudged through the woods. "Also, we didn't eat yet." Naruto said.

After a long walk, which seemed like an eternity, Naruto hasn't been that bored in his life. He was so bored he practiced his multiplication tables. " One, four, sixteen, sixty-four, one times two is two. Seven times nine equals sixty-three. Twelve ti-" naruto was interrupted as he bumped into Kakashi sensei. " What is it sensei?" naruto asked. "We're here." He replied. They both took two steps forward and met a man. He was as skinny as Kakashi sensei. Heck, add in the figure, clothes, and shoes. It was practically Kakashi himself, but the only way you can tell the difference is the other Kakashi had a mole on his face with a couple of hairs growing out of it. And around Naruto, it was a nice beach house with a lighthouse on a hill near it. And as was expected, there were two pirate ships completely identical with each other.

" Hi kakashi." Said the man." What brings you here? And you too for that matter" he noticed Naruto staring all over the place. Naruto jumped when the moled man looked at him.

" My name is Naruto. I am one of kakashi sensei's students. We came to get one of your boats since you have two."

"Is that right naruto. My name is Bob. Naruto. Naruto naruto naruto. Hmmmmmmmm. Oh. Now I know you. You're the stupid one. The stupid student." Bob said.

"That made naruto angry again. And without thinking, he shouted " well at least I don't buy two boats!". Now that ticked Bob off. And at last, he said " I haven't known you for 5 minutes and already I hate you." Bob then faced Kakashi." What is it you want?" Kakashi looked at Bob and said" we want one of your boats. We'll need it to sail the open seas. We're going to the grand line."

" well…..I'll think about it. Yeah. You can have it. Take the one that's loaded with food already. It'll make the trip that much easier." Bob said and with that, he unlocked the chain to the boat and it bobbed helplessly by the crashing waves.

" That was easy." Naruto said." I'd expected a lot more from that conversation. Oh, it's getting dark. Let's go home and pick up the boat tomorrow." He said. " well don't expect this to happen more often. I was in a good mood today. Next time you ask, you'll be rejected like the dunce you are." And with that, kakashi disappeared.

Naruto was back in the neighborhood and ran into Ashe popping to and fro from the trees." Hey Ashe, I got a boat. And it's a big one." Naruto shouted. Ashe jumped down." Really. Wow. It's just the two of us. Me and you. Mano e mano. Exploring the vast regions that is the ocean." Ashe said. Naruto looked down and cracked a small smirk.

" welllllllll, it's not gonna be you and me."

"It's not?" Ashe said.

"No. Naruto replied.

"well who else?"

"My sensei, Sakura, and Sasuke."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Well that's good. We may need more people to join us on our trip." Ashe said. " I gotta go. Where is it? The boat, I mean."

"Oh, it's in Hakumezai woods. Next to the beachfront." Naruto replied.

" I'll be there." Ashe said.

"All right. See you." Naruto said and with that, they both headed home.

Day 3: Morning

Everyone was here. Kakashi sensei, sakura, sasuke, Ashe, and Naruto were all together. Bob was standing right outside his house. Ashe noticed there were two boats but he didn't question that.

"So it's really happening." Naruto said.

" Yes it is" Sakura said." I've always wanted to explore the ocean. There's a rumor that if you're lucky, a golden koi fish will jump out next to your boat and they say it's tune it sings is beautiful."

"Must be" Naruto said.

" you actually want to hear it. $%#^ that. I just want to kill it. Its meat is the best and it can sell for over 7500 yen a pound." Sakura said.

"It's time." Kakashi said." Say goodbye. Because this is the last look you will have in a long time."

And with that, the five left port and sailed into the morning sun.

" kakashi?" naruto asked

"Yes" he replied.

"I still didn't eat yet."

"It's going to be a long journey" kakashi sulked.


	2. Sasuke, you're freezing Or burning

"Are we there yet?" naruto said flatly

"No." kakashi said back.

"Are we there yet?"

"No.

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO WE ARE NOT THERE YET!! BOB'S ISLAND IS ONLY HALF A MILE AWAY AND WE HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN ON THIS BOAT FOR FIVE MINUTES. THIS IS YOUR DREAM. NOT MINE. YOU SHUT YOUR FACE AND LET ME DO MY WORK." Kakashi shouted.

Yes. It was true. Naruto hasn't packed a single provision of entertainment. Naruto walked back to the hammock room. But he couldn't locate it.

"Hello? Helloooooo? Is anyone here? God, if I built this boat, this would be much easier to navigate. Naruto walked for minutes stepping on the creaky floorboards, reaching endless crossroads in the ship and no matter where you go, everything was a wooden brown color which didn't help him one bit. His Map! Maybe he could, no wait; he left that in the hammock room too. Then naruto had another idea. He went into a wide stance and focused his chakra.

"Hana ga matzui. Flower pollen mark" and with that, a yellow splat of pollen marked the walls around him. The boat shook. So it was brown brown brown brown brown yellow painted walls. Naruto looked at his surroundings and said

"Uh-oh." Said Naruto. What am I going to do now? All I wanted to do was mark the walls." Naruto's super brilliant fool-proof plan was to mark the walls with a mark of some sort so he wouldn't feel like he was traveling in circles. Naruto looked behind him and heard footsteps. Without thinking, he disguised himself as a log.

Sasuke appeared from around the corner. He walked forward and stopped in his tracks. He stared at the log."This Boat must be really old if a log was inside" Sasuke said. He smirked a little." I'd better get rid of it. I'll haul it to the top and throw it overboard into the ocean where no ninja can swim back to civilization." Naruto was shaking. Excuse me. The log was shaking and Naruto became….well……Naruto again.

"You are not making me go overboard. It was my bright idea that you're here in the first place." Shouted Naruto.

"Oh. That was you." Sasuke said sarcastically

"Yeah. You're not even supposed to be here." Naruto shouted in that rambunctious voice of his.

"Is that so? I had special orders from kakashi to join this trip and I don't like this anymore than you do." Sasuke said.

"You mean forced orders. Kakashi TOLD you to join, you damn douche wad." Naruto insulted.

"You looking for a fight?" sasuke said

"Bring it on!" naruto shouted.

With that, they both pushed off their back leg at a fast speed and clashed together.

"It's time to test my new jutsu I learned." Sasuke thought. He weaved a couple of hand signs. Naruto looked and instantly knew what he was going to do. "Mizukotapatchi. War of the waves." And with that, behind him, like it was there all along, was a giant wave of water that didn't hit Naruto, who winced at it. But instead, made a small little dome of water which soon became ice.

"Why'dja freeze i- uh-oh." Naruto said.

Sasuke did a series of hand movements which Naruto would understand anywhere." Hidori Flame! Eye of the world!"

It all happened so fast. A small, red ball emitting massive amounts of heat was on the floor and with that, it expanded and expanded until it was inside the dome. With Naruto taking the strike of heat and flame. It burned so much. His legs had a stinging sensation and Naruto knew if he couldn't escape this heat soon, he would literally melt. His top coat was burning into nothingness and his pants were the next to go. But at that moment, Sasuke withdrew the flames and shot it out one last time, out of his control. The flame ball expanded past the boundaries of the ice dome, which was melting anyway and shattered the dome. The ice chips flew outward. Then headed toward naruto.

"One palm." Naruto whispered. And like as fast as lightning, his palm shot out of his control and broke a flying chip of ice heading his way. A strong look was on his face, but also confused…

"Two palms" he said and two more palms destroyed more ice chips.

"Four palms" he said louder and it happened four times.

"Eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty two, sixty four" destroying every fragment of ice shooting toward him. The shards feel to the floor and melted into pools of water.

Naruto came back to his senses and looked around. He was in half-burned pants and he wasn't wearing his shirt. On his right was the hammock room. Naruto sighed. There was a big, gaping hole in the wall with a charred, black outline that was between them. And on his left was a small fire in the wall, but it gone out quickly. Kakashi was running down the hallway.

"What happened here? Why is it cold and hot at the same time?" Kakashi said. He took a whiff. "That's not ocean water. That's fresh water. What were you two boys doing here?" kakashi gasped. " sasuke, you didn't use the Freezing Eruption technique did you?" kakashi was shooting out question like a machine gun.

"The Freezing Eruption?" questioned Naruto.

"The double jutsu technique that you just experienced. That's why you're half naked. How'd you copy Neji's Move anyway? You don't even have the sharingan?" Sasuke said.

"Shut up. Both of you." Kakashi said. " There are many questions here, but not so many answers. You will or will not get these answers. But I also expected much more out of you boys. You make me feel like a disgrace. This boat is made of wood. It will burn. Got it?"

Naruto and Sasuke both fell silent, looking to the ground. Hah! Not so tough now Sasuke!

Whatever, what happened next was a mystery. Apparently, they've traveled very far and saw new land. But it was snowing. In the summer.

"That's not the snow village. Is it possible that, we've crossed the border?" sakura said.

"I believe so." Naruto said." Hey Ashe, come out here. There's snow."

Ashe was running very fast. His heart was racing, his adrenalin rising, his eye's opened all the way. "It's beautiful." Ashe said. He looked to his right and saw a dolphin. "Hey guys, a dolphin. And it's heading our way." The dolphin leapt out of the water and over the boat.

Everyone stared.

"IT'S HUGE! IT'S GIGANTO!" Ashe said.

Everyone braced for the impact, but an even bigger tongue came out of nowhere. And as soon as he finished off the dolphin, he looked at the boat which was teeming with chaos. Then the frog gave a look that said "they look delicious."

Sakura fainted, Ashe was in shock, Naruto was screaming for help. (What an idiot) Sasuke's mark was opening up and became possessed by the mark.

"Oh no you don't!" sasuke said.

"Is that a frog?" Ashe shouted

"It is a frog! What kind of a frog eats a dolphin? That frog's poop must be as big as an island." Naruto Shouted.

"You won't hurt anyone" Sasuke gritted and a massive amount of chakra appeared before his hands. But he was still battling the mark and eventually, he gave into the mark and the size of the ball of chakra became bigger three times the size. Chirp. Chirp chirp chirp chirp. Sasuke took off, leaving a line of blue energy in his new wake. With eye's red with fury, Sasuke blocked out what wasn't of importance and focused only on the frog's vulnerable points. So in sasuke's vision, only the frog's vulnerable point's stood out amongst a wide background of white. In a second, it was all over. Sasuke finished his first chidori of the day and the giant frog slowly sunk into the water and a giant, red hole in his face stained of blood went down with him. Sasuke regained control of himself as the marks receded into his skin.

"Help" Sasuke shouted. He was over 100 yards away from the boat. The mark was still out but even at that distance, you could see Sasuke was trying to recede the marks.

It wasn't long before kakashi came to the rescue. Kakashi teleported to Sasuke's location and back again. Sasauke was very calm for someone who drilled through a giant frog. You'd think he'd be in some kind of a trance.

"Hey sasuke, you all right?" Said Ashe.

" Ugh. Yeah. I'm beat." Sasuke said. And in that moment, Kakashi took him to the hammock room.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, the land. What are we going to do? Are we even going to dock? I still didn't eat yet!" Naruto said.

"Land Ho. I guess." Ashe replied.

"Not yet. Sasuke needs to recover. Let's find a doctor. He's sweating like crazy!" Kakashi said in alarm.

Ashe sighed." Land Ho. Again."

They then set foot on the newfound land.


	3. A Walrus's disaster

Chapter 3: Another Epic Disaster:

"This snow path is endless!" Ashe shouted. We've been walking for over 1 whole hour. Where is a village?"

"Calm down Ashe. Patience will be rewarded" Kakashi said. He adjusted his shoulder, which sasuke was on, to make it more comfortable. "Geez Sasuke, what did you eat for breakfast, bricks? Damn you're hefty"

"Oh, I see something!" Naruto said. He headed toward a wooden sign. "H, Z, O, I, K, W, O, I, space, V, I, L, L, A, G, E. Oh, Hzoikwoi Village. What's that" naruto asked

"It's a place with a doctor." Kakashi said.

"Hey Sakura, you been very quiet during this trip. You barely said anything." Naruto asked. In truth, Naruto actually liked the silence, but he didn't regret asking the question.

"I just hope Sasuke will get better." Sakura muttered.

And that moment, Ashe looked over the mountains and saw black smoke. "Oh, oh, oh, look over there, there's black smoke. Black smoke means burning wood and coal. Only living creatures do that. Civilization lies just ahead." Ashe said.

Everyone was relieved. Naruto would stop moaning, Kakashi would be relieved of his duty, and everyone would get food. Sakura put the back of her hand on sasuke's forehead and pulled it back fast. "he's Burning. He's hot!" Sakura yelped. And at that moment, Sakura blushed.

"Welcome to HzoiKwoi village." Said a voice. It sounded like a stadium person talking. Naruto looked around in question.

"Who said that?" naruto shouted. "Who is it?"

A giant walrus twice as tall as Naruto jumped out of nowhere, eating a snow cone. "Me, the grand mayor of this fine village. My name is Gaspard. And I welcome you to our humble village boarderlanders." He took another lick of his snow cone.

"Gaspard, do you have a doctor?" kakashi asked.

"Of course. Anything for the boarderlanders. Right this way." Gaspard said. It Might've fooled Naruto, But he could sense a hint and a dash of evil in that tone.

The walrus sludged away, waving his fin in a 'come on' fashion.

Everyone followed, but was overcome by all of the giant, talking animals. Yep, they took it in. they've finally crossed the boarder. And at last, they stopped at a giant rock dome with a red X on the top. Maybe it was supposed to be a +, but it may have slid to the side. Naruto became more nervous.

"I have a bad feeling about this" He said to himself. The evil tone, the red X, thing's were piecing together in a way Naruto didn't like. But at last, they came across a stone bed. Kakashi set Sasuke onto the bed with ease and some standard medical equipment came in. it was a heart rate monitor, some antibiotics, drugs, pills, bandages taped onto needles, or whatever they're called, spare wheels, a mace, scalpel, stitches, wait. A mace? Why do they need a mace?

"Sasuke will be taken into our MTU for extra care. After all, you guys are boarderlanders" Gaspard said.

"What is MTU?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, MTU is….uhh…… Medical……Tentative….Unit. Yeah. Medical Tentative Unit" Gaspard said. Sakura squinted her eyes." I'm onto you" She said.

They walked outside the dome and Sakura stopped in her tracks.

"Gaspard is a little strange. I'm not sure if I can trust him. I'm going to wait next to Sasuke. To, you know, watch him" Sakura said. And with that, before Kakashi could stop her, Sakura dashed back into the Xpital.

Gaspard finally trudged outside and said" It's going to be a while for Sasugay to be completely cured. There's a golden eye at the top of the mountain which people say to have healing qualities. You can go get that during the wait."

"It's sasuke. Not sasugay." Said naruto.

"Whatever" Gaspard sneered.

"You know, maybe we should. I believe him. Sometimes, on the way here, I saw a glint on the tip of that mountain." Ashe said. He then pointed to the mountain behind the Xpital.

"Yeah. That's the one. Heh. That's the one." Gaspard said.

"Awesome." Ashe boiled with excitement "Let's go." Ashe said. Ashe became a 7 year old. Tugging on Kakashi's robes, pulling Naruto's wrist, and did many childish things. And at last, Ashe calmed down. He looked around. Apparently, Naruto and Kakashi were hiking the mountains already. "Wait for me!!!!!" Ashe shouted.

Ashe caught up. They were halfway up the mountain when Kakashi said "This Mountain is so short. Why can't anyone else get it? We've only hiked for 5 minutes."

"You're right. I think Gaspard may have lied to us." Naruto said.

There was a scream in the distance. Sounded like a man.

"What was that?" naruto asked.

"Ignore it." Ashe said. "If he's in pain, the golden eye will help that and, oh look, we're here." Ashe said. That was fast.

They were in front of a massive cave filled with jagged rocks. It was everywhere. The ceilings, the walls, even the floor. A low growling voice sounded from deep into the tunnel.

"Let's go in." Ashe was shivering of fear. "It's cold out here."

"Very well."Kakashi said.

The three ninjas hopped to one rock to another dodging the sharp ones.

"I know why no one can get this prize. Look around you" naruto said. The other listened. And it was there. Plenty of skulls that reeked with rotten flesh, blood on the walls, and a whole bunch more. The rocks started to drop in numbers. There was more flat ground, but more skeletons.

"What do you think is here?" naruto asked.

"Probably a giant Robot sent from another boarder!!" Ashe said.

"That's highly improbable. Robot's aren't made yet." Kakashi sighed.

Maybe Ashe was right. They heard whirring sounds from metal joints moving. And that scream happened again.

"It sounds like it's coming from below us." Naruto said. Then he shouted to the floor" We're coming to get you. We'll help".

Then, at that moment, a giant, orange beast came out from ahead of them. It was over 25 feet tall and it was so wide, it could barely move. It took up the whole cave. Its eyes were red with rage and If Naruto saw correctly, it had 2 or 3 rows of sharp, jagged teeth that were aching for more human blood. Its ears were pressed against the roof of the cave and its nose stretched over 3 feet. It was the most terrifying thing Ashe saw.

"Grrrarrrrrrrlllllllllll" The beast said. He looked at kakashi. \

"I…………kill…………..human!"

Everyone got into their fighting stance. Kakashi and Naruto both did their shadow clone jutsu. One Ashe, One beast, 45 Kakashi, and 30 Naruto. But those numbers meant nothing to the beast as it opened its mouth wide and flames billowed out of it engulfing the whole cave with flames.

Kakashi's sharingan whirled and stpopped. He then started weaving hand signs. It's like he didn't even notice the pain at all. Ashe was defending. His arms crossed in front of him, naruto's were sent flying.

"Naruto's Ninja Handbook: 200 blows." Naruto shouted. 100 Narutos came charging toward the beast each landing two punches onto it. The Beast screeched with pain and blew fire again. But this time, it was stronger, and sliced wind too. It cut right through Ashe's guard, making thin gashes in his skin. Blood trickled out of each gash. A blue sphere appeared around Kakashi.

Naruto was long gone by now.

Ashe weaved a series of hand movements and shouted "Shockku nagatsu, Shockwave LV.2" Ashe thrust out his palms and a series of lightning bolts with great speed shot out. Each hit the Beast's face with dead accuracy. One went into his mouth and he wasn't too pleased with that. Kakashi dispersed the orb and what was supposed to be a water dragon shot out of his body and started biting the giant beast. Boy if the beast was mad before, he was furious now.

"Now Ashe. Your strongest move" Kakashi said

"Lightning blade III" Ashe's pupils shrank and an array of rainbow colors filled the cave. Crystal things appeared around the beast and shot little bolts of lightning at it. The beast let out a roar the pushed Kakashi out of the cave. At this time, Naruto came hopping back in. A big sword made out of electric discharges appeared above Ashe and stabbed the beast. Smoke filled the room.

"Is it dead?" Naruto asked.

Another scream came from below them. This time, it was a woman.

The roof of the cave broke and fell,

Another monstrous beast appeared.

It was 40 feet.

It was orange.

It stood in front of the dead 25ft beast.

And it wanted to see blood.

Of three certain people.


	4. A Life lost a blossom gained

Chapter 4: Sakura blossoms.

This beast was probably the mother of the smaller 25 ft beast. Naruto and Ashe took their stance.

"Do we really stand a chance? Against this massive beast? The smaller one blew Kakashi away!! Litterally." Ashe pondered.

"Run!!!" naruto shouted. The 40ft devil roared sending shockwaves blowing away the two other ninjas.

Everyone was outside. Ashe, naruto, and Kakashi. All lathered completely with scars and cuts and bathed with blood. Kakashi didn't think they stood a chance.

"If we don't stand a chance, how do you expect us to overcome the challenges on the grand line? If there's a strong monster here, there's a stronger monster there!" Ashe complained. He made a point.

"There was two screams. A man's and a woman's. Who do you think they were? And they were coming from below us." Kakashi pointed out.

"So is the hospital" naruto said.

Ashe jumped off the floor. "C'mon! Sasuke and sakura are in trouble. They were the screams. And the MTU, I think the T stands for torture!" and with that, Ashe dashed away forcing naruto and Kakashi to follow.

They were down the mountain and they could hear the wails of the beast on the top of the mountain.

"What did you do? What did you disturb?" A Polar bear said.

"Make it stop!" A giant penguin said.

Moans and groans were everywhere. "Inside the hospital. NOW." Naruto commanded. They all ran in. Gaspard, the little bastard, was walking across the main room with a big scalpel in his fin. He then went into a room labeled ICU. They ignored him for the time bring. Then Kakashi and the others met up into a room the said MTU. They bashed themselves in. it was a surprisingly big room with stone sides. It stood out from the other walls as they were white. These were gray. Also, there were 5 Boards on the wall with handcuffs stuck to the wall. That must've been where the torture took place.

"Why do they do this kind of sin?" Ashe said. And just in time, Sakuke went in followed by a really big walrus. Gaspard! Naruto and everyone else hid. Sasuke raised his head in confusion. Then he got a face full of flipper. Gaspard tied up Sasuke to the wall. "Where is Sakura?" Sasuke said.

"I do not know." Gaspard replied.

"You bastard!"

"I try" and then Gaspard placed the scalpel on Sasuke's right leg. He pushed harder and went through the abdominal tissue. Blood splattered out of the leg onto the floor and Gaspards face. Sasuke writhed in pain squirming with tons of force. His chakra bands have been surgically removed. It was a first for naruto, but He may have saw Sasuke.

"GYAAAHHHH. Naruto, Help me!" Sasuke shouted.

"Yes naruto. Why aren't you doing anything? Gaspard said. Then he looked their direction. Gaspard had another serious look on his face. He was evil. Naruto was right. Naruto peeked over the direction to where sasuke was. Then he leaned over and threw up.

Sasuke was in the worst condition ever. Naruto ha seen nothing like it. Green bumps the size of baby tangerines were on his face, his skin a pale whitish green, his fingernails were black, he was just terrible. Naruto felt so bad. Now he had a reason to murder gaspard. He wanted revenge.

"Gaspard, What did you do to him" naruto shouted.

"Like the new look? I've injected a SLIT in his body. I'm hoping it works." Gaspard menaced.

"SLIT?" Kakashi asked.

"It stands for 'Syvascuar Lining Incision Torture.' It basically means over a 5-day period of time, he'll get worse and worse. This is the first stage. As you see here. I slit his leg to see any improvement. And there was. The second day, he goes into a seizure while one of his arm doesn't move. This means that his veins and nerves will still be working and so the victim will feel massive pain. The third day, He's always hungry and thirsty because the stomach shrinks and the water thingy holds less water."

"Shut up and free sasuke" Ashe blurted out.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Gaspard said. He wiped the blood off his face and pulled two swords off the walls.

"That is so not ninja like." Naruto said.

Gaspard was quite the challenger. He was fat and mushy on the outside, but at closer inspection, he was a lean, mean fighting machine. His arms, er fins were swinging like crazy, but like he knew what he was doing. He approached naruto and swung so fast that the sword caught on fire.

"Whoa that could've been me. I wonder if I taste that good. I think i'd be better off baked." naruto said.

"Save me. I think I can still fight." Sasuke shouted.

"No." kakashi commanded as he dodged a blade. "You have the SLIT in your body. Who knows what it can do after certain strenuous activity."

Kakashi had a point. If the SLIT reacted to muscles tightening, it may result in a compulsory disorder and vomit may be everywhere.

"Rasengan!" naruto blasted a rasengan directly through Gaspards guard full force and smacked him in the nose. He was spiraling loose into sasuke. As quick reaction, Kakashi dashed in there and took the full force of the hit making sure that Sasuke wouldn't take the blast and get into more pain. Now Gaspard was pissed.

"Augh. You lousy little brats." Gaspard said. " Voia, come to my heed." Nothing happened. "Voia. VOIA. Hmm. Hey, have you seen Voia? He was in that cave I sent you to. Small 20ft beast."

"We killed him." Ashe said. "I killed Him."

Gaspard Gasped." My litle Voia. my sweet, sweet Voia. Dead. I'll make you pay for that. Augundea, Come hither." Gaspard shouted. 'Augundea' Crashed into the MTU with great force. So much force that it destroyed the brace holding sasuke in.

"Augundea? Is that…" Ashe asked.

"I think it is." naruto said.

The beast looked at Gaspard, who pointed at Naruto and Ashe. Augundea became red with fury and without thinking, blew fire everywhere. It billowed off the walls and burned the straps of the torturing tables. Then Augundea went on a rampage. Not a normal temper tantrum, but a "I-want-to-destroy-everything-in-my-path-including-those-who-killed-my-baby" type of tantrum. She smashed through the sides of the walls and everything became destroyed. The torturing chamber, the ICU room, health room, everything. It was total mayhem. And poor kakashi, laying on the floor. Motionless. He may pass for being dead. His clothes still scorched on fire. It was so sad. Naruto was staring in awe and was blown out of the Xpital. Before you know it, the whole Dome was reduced to ash and rubble. And the beast stood upon it. Now it was even harder to kill. The white, cold breeze caught up with The ninjas and shivered. Kakashi is mostly dead and unconscious, the beast had free movement, and Ashe was almost gone. Sasuke's weak, and Naruto's a retard. What hope do they have?

"Kill them!" Gaspard commanded. "They destroyed my precious dome. And my swords." He heaved another sword, this time, bigger than Gaspard and Naruto's height combined. "I will take care of the Orange Ninja. You take care of the other one."

Gaspard heaved the sword like it weighed 5 pounds, but it must've weighed bigger than that. He swung and swung again. Then, he gashed Naruto. Blood leaked out of his shirt.

"That's called 1000 cuts to heaven. You have just taken your first cut. 999 more."

"Geez, how can you alone heave a heavy sword like that and not make a big cut? I knew I should've paid more attention in physics class." Naruto groaned.

Meanwhile, on Ashe's side, the beast was on a two bitten horse galloping rampage. Whatever that means. It was hopping here and there. Blowing fire everywhere it stood, but like a B ninja, he dodged every shot. By the time the beast stopped shooting fire, three houses were burned down. Each family had children. The 3 families were running away, fearing the worst. The beast raised his foot and attempted to stomp on Ashe and Sasuke. Sasuke became tired. He started to be slower, and slower. Until he fell to the ground. Ashe was already preoccupied with this beast and actually stepped on Sasuke before he had his attention. Sasuke was out cold. Either that, or he was unconscious. Ashe grabbed Sasuke and quickly dashed somewhere safe. He laid him down and clenched his hands into balls of fists.

" Genshyu Taiko, flame wave jutsu." Ashe shouted and a cyclone of wind appeared around the beast and Ashe. The beast stood there in confusion and hadn't reacted for the winds turning hotter, and hotter. It was a burning 500 degrees and the orange beasts fur and reached a golden crispy brown. It looked good enough to eat. I'm hungry too.

Now the beast was kneeling on the floor panting. It's eyes were turning sad and full of tears. And then, the beast sobbed. It was loud. Very loud. It could be heard from around the island. Then, for the first time, Augundea spoke

"Me baby. Dead. You kill. Why?"

"Because Gaspard tricked us into thinking you were the bad guy. If we'd actually known, we wouldn't have done such a crime. I apologize for your losses." Ashe said in calm, soothing voice.

" Gaspard? What Gaspard?"

"The walrus."

"Oh. Walrus. Lemme lone." Augundea said. He got up and started waddling toward the top of the mountain. This got Gaspard's attention.

Gaspard clashed his sword into the ground and shouted " Augundea, you creep. Where the hell do you think you're going. Hey, come back here. That's an order."

The beast turned around, eye's red with fury again and shot a ball of fire straight at him. As fast as lightning, Gaspard brought out his sword from the ground and swung it at the fireball. The fireball exploded into embers. It was like Gaspard could command fire because he swung his sword forward and all of the flame went toward Augundea. Each one with accuracy, hit the poor beast. And what's worse, started an avalanche.

"Oh no. Sasuke. Kakashi! Quickly, Grab them and head for the ship. It's our only chance left!" Ashe commanded.

"What about Sakura?" Naruto shouted over the rumbles of the snow coming down onto them.

"Bwahahahahahahaha. Sakura? The spunky, stupid ichthyoidal* girl? She's dead. One swipe of my sword and she was a goner. I couldn't do tests on her. She was gone so fast." Gaspard snickered.

Naruto was crying. He was lucky Sasuke and Kakashi was unconscious. "Go to hell" Naruto sobbed. "GO TO HELL"

"Well then. I'll see you there." Gaspard said.

"Quickly, we don't have much time. Cry on the ship. I know it's a great loss, but I don't want to die as well." Ashe said.

They took off on the ship. The avalanche was wiped over the city and destroyed everything and everyone on there. All of those innocent lives are gone. And one evil one as well.

Sasuke and Kakashi came too about 250 yards away from the island. For their sake, naruto wiped up tears. Sasuke asked "Sakura! Where is her body? Did you get it?"

"Body? What are you talking about?" kakashi said.

"It's terrible." Sasuke broke into tears. Naruto has always dreamed of this moment to see Sasuke sobbing like that, but not like in this situation. "Sakura's dead. She's dead."

Naruto reduced himself to tears again too. Kakashi wasn't crying at all. In fact, he was smiling.

"Let's go to the grand line. As I recall, Bob sailed the grand like too. He met an island he called revival springs. It's said at the price of one's riches, will you get the most wealthiest prize of all. And I think that's life. It's a shot. We can try." Kakashi said.

"Lets do it then. It's out only shot at it." Naruto said. Ans they sailed farther away from the island that will be the source of their nightmares.


End file.
